Lunatic Psyker
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. However, that wasn't the case for this young man. Life never gave him time to make his own lemonade not until his pre-teen years. The young man has been around science his entire life and even been taught by the best of the best in various fields of study involving his family's legacy and he wasn't about to let it to go to waste.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to a MaleOC/Robin story because honestly the selection for this pairing is just sad and disappointing. My male OC is basically the character Add as Lunatic Psyker from the Korean anime game _Elsword._ For those who know what I'm talking will probably know who he is as a character and also his initial powers in the game. However, since I'm basically using him as an OC in this story, I will _NOT_ have his original name, but a variation of it, I will keep his physical looks and appearance as well as 95% of his original personality and original background with my own twists and turns to it so I can better fit him into the _One Piece_ universe as a whole. He will still have his dynamos and some of his attacks, but I'm going to be making those up as I go through the story. I will also make him a Paramecia devil fruit user with a fruit will help him enhance his attacks and defenses overall. **

**No, this is _NOT_ a crossover in any way possible. If it was then I would be doing the whole inter-dimensional travel through space and time and that's not going to be the case for this story. If you don't like that I'm doing this in any way, then click the exit button or rant about it in the review box down below. Your choice. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading the intro to _Lunatic Psyker._ :D**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

It was late at night on the _Thousand Sunny_. The air was calm and quiet, the night sky was full of twinkling stars of all sizes and brightness. The moon was full and glowing in its silvery glory. Not a cloud of any sort in sight.

However, not everyone was out enjoying the fresh air on the _Sunny_ 's deck. Deep into the hull of this unique ship was a man at work in a large workshop near the Straw-Hat shipwright's. He was busy with tinkering and upgrading his dynamos and also was smelting sea prism stone into various weapons. Blades to be made into swords, _pachinko's_ to be shot from guns or even the slingshot that their sniper uses, even into a modified version of their navigator's Clima-Tact. The young man has been around science his entire life and even been taught by the best of the best in various fields of study involving his family's legacy and he wasn't about to let it to go to waste.

However, he stopped mid-swing of his hammer when he felt slender, deceivably strong fingers grab at his shoulders and even started to massage them thoroughly. He slowly set the hammer down and placed the blade into a bucket of oil to cool down in.

"You know, even you can't go far days at a time with no rest Addrean. You've been in here for nearly a week."

"Tch, it isn't something that I haven't done before Robin, but I appreciate the concern."

Low, soft-spoken rasps came from the young man's voice as he grabbed a clean, spare towel and starts to clean the sweat off his terribly pale skin. His female companion gently cupped his angular and chiseled features before giving him a gently kiss on his nose in affection.

"Kukuku, just can't resist me, can you?"

"Why of course I cannot after the time and effort you've put into wooing me over the years. Fufufu."

"Mm, I wouldn't have spent so much time if you weren't so damn stubborn Robbie."

"Takes one to know one Addie."

"Ugh, please don't call me that. You know how much I hate that nickname."

"If you stop calling me Robbie then I'll stop calling you Addie. Fair is in love and war my handsome mechanic. Fufufu."

"Tch, fine. Whatever you say Robin."

Nico Robin looked at her darling boyfriend of almost three years with her turquoise blue eyes with adoration in her gaze before gently hugging him and studied his exotic features for what seemed like the millionth time. Pale lavender tresses that sprang up on his head and seemed to defy gravity. Two short strands framed his high cheekbones while a tuft of his hair covered his forehead and hid his widows peak from view. His thin arch eye brows were a light purple as well as his eyelashes which framed his large slanted fuchsia pink colored eyes while his magenta lightning bolt shaped scar was under his left eye and cheek. His left eye glowed a little brighter than his right eye did at the sight of her own gaze on his Elvish features. Even his ears were pointed like elf ears too. The already present smirk widened a little bit which gave her a peek at his fang-like canines and teeth. Shivers ran up and down her back at the sight of those very fangs.

Addrean chuckled when he clearly saw and felt Robin's shivers as his large, calloused hands gently gripped her sides and gently caressed them. He leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead against hers his fuchsia eyes bore into her own turquoise with an intensity of emotion reserved only for her. His own eyes took in Robins features almost obsessively while very subtly licking his lips. She was a remarkable sight and by far the only woman who would ever hold the title of the 'World's most beautiful woman to have ever lived'. Not only did Robin have the looks of a goddess, she had the brains to back it up and keep him on his tip-toes. Addrean, himself, was no idiot nor was he simple-minded in any way possible. He was a very complex man with a complex personality and issues. He needed a woman in his life that was just as complex as he was to even make him in the least bit interested in her whatsoever. So, when he had learned of the woman in his arms for the first time, he knew that he had to have her no matter the costs. He was 17 when he first encountered the Straw-Hat Pirates at Drum Island. Not only did they gained an extra crewmember, but they also gained a highly trained, reputable, and _incredibly insane_ and _dangerous_ mechanic/scientist that was able to keep the _Going Merry_ going for as long as she had before her untimely demise as well as provide Chopper the medicine that he needed to treat the others when they got sick or injured. So, yes, he was by no means a simple-minded idiot whatsoever.

Addrean gave his gorgeous woman a kiss on her lips while pulling her closer to his slender yet semi-broad body. His build was most like Sanji's. However, his arms and legs were much more defined than the _ero-_ cooks because of all the hammering he does as well as the acrobatics he puts into his aerial attacks. When he was 16, he was much thinner and scrawnier than he was now and a whole lot more arrogant, angry, and power-hungry. Ever since he has met the Straw-Hats, he has calmed down a little bit, but not to the extent that Zoro has either. He was so much more interesting when he was not as stoic as he was now, but he guessed that Mihawk probably had that influence on him in some way.

Robin smiled in the kiss and returned it while she ran her fingers through Addrean's extremely thick and fluffy hair causing a soft groan to come out of him as he clutched her backside firmly. He very slowly lets go of her lips and chuckles before smirking knowingly.

"Trying to coax me into coming up on deck with others, aren't you Robin?"

"Yes, I was. I felt quite lonely without you by my side my handsome Elf."

"Kukuku, can't keep my lady waiting, now can I? Give me a few minutes to take a quick shower and put my shirt back on."

"Fufufu, all right. Though I prefer it to be off much more."

"Tch, I'd rather not have that wench having an eyeful of what belongs to you and not her. Can't stand her to begin with. She's not even near as beautiful as you are."

"Fufufu, she can't stand you either Addrean. I must rather have you all to myself."

"Mhm, me too."

Robin giggles as her handsome boyfriend started kissing her all over her face while semi-dipping her as he did so. He smirks mischievously before licking her neck roughly, but slowly causing her to squeal in surprise and smack his bare shoulder in her immense embarrassment. This got a laugh out of him as he saw the blush on her face and then kisses her again to help distract her from her thoughts.

"Oh, come on now. You knew that I wasn't going to keep up the innocent act Robin."

"It was unexpected and surprised me Addrean. I swear you do these things on purpose."

"Kukuku, sometimes I do, other times I do it instinctively. Kukuku."

This got another blush out of older woman before she gently pushed him towards the large bathroom that was installed in his workshop in case he was in here for long periods of time. He laughed again as he took a quick shower and put a park of very dark navy blue slacks, his black boots, and a dark fluorescent purple button up that he left untucked and the first two buttons were undone. He walked out of the bathroom rolling up his sleeves to see Robin looking at his new inventions with a twinkle of interest in her eyes.

"They're made of sea prism stone. It's help the others when they are facing other devil fruit users. I have reinforced them to where that they look like any other metallic weapons while still giving off the same high-frequency wavelengths of the sea prism stones. So, I highly recommend that you don't touch them Robbie."

"Duly noted Addie. Fufufu."

Instead of retaliating like he usual did, Addrean gave his goddess a soft smile full of adoration before wrapping his arm around Robins waist while leading her towards the deck of the ship. The rest of the crew greeted the couple with heart-filled greetings as Brook played on his guitar and sang 'Bink's _Sake_ ' once again as a few of the others were up dancing to the music. Zoro glanced at the couple with his one good eye and raised his mug in greeting before drinking from it. Sanji, whom was still holding a grudge against Addrean for taking his Robin- _chwan_ away from him, glared at the lavender-haired man as he sat down in one of the lounge chairs and placed Robin in his lap causing her to blush a little bit at his forwardness. Nami, who despised Addrean with a passion just as much as he hated her, took a _little_ pity on the couple and diverted Sanji's attention towards her as she took him towards the 'dancefloor'.

Addrean observed the crew with various hidden emotions in his eyes while he held his older companion closer to his chest as he propped his chin on her shoulder. He never regretted joining this crew all those years ago. He couldn't, not when they gave him a true purpose in life and helped him get back on track when he was still lost and wandering without someone to guide his way.

His nose nuzzled her neck gently before pulling her closer to him gently but in a slightly possessive manner. He truly got back on track when the gorgeous archaeologist in his lap came into his life. The young mechanic was forever grateful for the woman who kept him in line and gave him a true challenge to face and conquer when he was chasing the shadows of the past. This is where his life truly began for the 19-year-old lavender-haired albino teenager.

His name is Grenore Addrean, and this is the story of how he has joined the Straw-Hat Pirates and had met the mysterious Nico Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hehe, here's the long awaited second chapter of _Lunatic Psyker_! Now, a LOT happens in this chapter: Add's full name is revealed, the depths of his insanity and mad scientist behavior is revealed, he meets Kureha and Chopper, his devil fruit powers are revealed in this chapter, he meets the Strawhats, shows off his skills by examining Zoro's swords, and ... he basically calls Nami ugly XD. Hehe. **

**Also, a sneak peek from _Fire and Fury_ is put in places all over the chapter as well as a guest appearance from Amari is in here too. Don't know why I'm doing it, but I am so here ya'll go. Hehe. Oh! ONLY 11 DAYS LEFT TO DO THAT POLL! TAKE BEFORE I CLOSE IT!**

 **Now that's out of the way, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter of _Lunatic Psyker_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I_**

Winter was approaching the snow-covered Drum Island. Small breezes of icy cold wind blew over the land sweeping up the snow on the ground. The pine needle leaves on the surrounding trees swayed in the breeze but didn't break off of the branches. Footfalls were heard as the snow was crushed under their feet. A white short-sleeved hoodie over a long-sleeved black shirt was shown on the person as his hands were shoved in the pockets of their white pants. Breathes that were visible in the air came from his mouth every time he exhaled. His hood was drawn up over his head protecting the young teenager's neck and face from the harsh cold winds. He came to the edge of the cliff and saw the thick rope that connected the cliff to that of the castle of top of the mountains here on the island. On his back was a large dark purple backpack full of tools and supplies for his new journey away from the life he left behind. A scowl made its way to his youthful face just at the mere thought of those memories.

"Tch."

That was the only sound he made before summoning his dynamo drones. Six of them in total and were used for many purposes. Three of them formed a three-point star each on the ground. The young male put a foot on each of them and then in a burst of purple colored static, they moved him forward towards the castle at a rapid pace that would have rivaled the gondolas. Within an estimated time of 1.69 minutes, the young teenager planted his feet on the snowy ground surrounding the castle. All six of his dynamos floated all around him even as he made way into the large structure.

"It's freezing ass cold in here. Tch, better than staying out in the blazing sun in the middle of a desert."

The soft-spoken raspy tones made a slight hissing sound has his voice was no louder than a whisper. However, he was heard nonetheless.

"Just who the hell are you punk? What business do you have in this castle?"

The teen's fuchsia colored eyes locked with those of a tall, much older woman who seemed to still have the body of someone in her mid-thirties. Her outfit was … questionable at best for someone her age. His left eye, which was glowing just a moment ago and had a thin magenta lightning shaped scar on his left cheek under that eye, dimmed down quite a bit before he took off his hood without saying a word. His pale lavender hair was extremely thick and shaggy while parting to the right of his face. His face was still youthful and had a bit of baby fat still there, but his facial features were quite delicate and very angular. Elven features to summarize it all. He stood as tall as 5'6" tall and was scrawny and thin, but could still be considered healthy for his size. He was very beautifully exotic and Dr. Kureha can honestly say that in all of her long years on this earth know only one family that had those same features.

"You're a Grenore aren't ya punk?"

"What's it to you wench? That family died of extinction years ago."

"Is that so? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that I'm staring at one right now."

Kureha took a long drink of the bottle of alcohol in her hand before wiping away her mouth. She looked at the now irritated, and dare she say it frightened, teenager in front of her.

"Look, I was a friend of your grandfather's. I imagine that having grown up with the bastard kind of makes me indebted to him or something. So, I'll let you stay here as long as you want, but whatever business your family have dabbling in that forbidden science under no circumstances is it allowed to be practiced here. Ya got that, ya brat?"

"Tch, why would I care to mess with the shit that got them killed in the first place? I have learned my lesson and had to pay for it dearly. Mechanics, biomechanics, chemistry, thermonuclear astrophysics, and electrical engineering is all that I'm 'dabbling' in you wench."

"Mm, smart kid. Come with me. I got someone I'd like you to meet."

The young man followed after the older woman as she took another drink of alcohol. As they walked through the corridors of the castle closer towards the interior the atmosphere slowly but surely got a little cozier. Not too warm, but not too cold either. Which was a good thing, because he hated the heat and the sweat that came along with it. He heard humming and grinding from the room in front of them just as Kureha opened the door. The young Grenore had to blink owlishly at the sight of the strange reindeer-looking creature working at a table containing a lot of herbs and chemicals.

"Chopper! We got a guest!"

"What?! A guest?!"

The small reindeer seemed to start panicking as it waves its arms around and then jumped as he turned around starting at the new addition with fear and apprehension. The young lavender-haired Grenore looked at the small bipedal reindeer with a slightly softer expression. Chopper looked at the strangely beautiful teenager in front of him in curiosity but also with caution given his past with humans besides Dr. Hiruluk and Doctorine too.

"Chopper, this is … never did get your name kid."

"Tch, you never asked for it. Grenore E. Addrean pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?! I'm not a pipsqueak you jerk!"

"Oh, really? Then why are you so small?"

"Well, uh, um, I don't know! 'Cause I just am!"

Addrean chuckled and then walked up to Chopper ignoring his protests to stay back and simply started to gently rub and scratch behind his ears. The young reindeer didn't know how to react other than completely relaxing against the touch smiling blissfully. This continued for a few more moments before Chopper batted his long, boney and slender hands away.

"That doesn't mean I like you either you jerk!"

"Kukuku, never asked if you did pipsqueak."

"Stop calling me pipsqueak you asshole!"

He laughed at the cuteness that was Chopper and simply patted his head before yawning softly as he turned to face the much older and highly amused woman.

"The first people that accept Chopper as one of their own is the moment I'm leaving this tundra you both call home. Got it?"

Chopper looked at Addrean with a look of shock and admiration as Kureha laughed heartily and then nods in agreement. Addrean gave them a small genuine smile that was only there for a few seconds before it disappeared.

Over the next few months, Grenore Addrean has spent his time working alongside Chopper and Kureha while upgrading his own dynamos so they could withstand the higher amounts of voltage that he uses in his attacks when defending himself. Not only that, but he's also suffered a couple bouts of insanity at random times of the day. He had also nearly scorched his room with the amount of electric shocks that he was emitting in his sleep because of his nightmares. Thankfully he's been able to hide it from Kureha and Chopper so far, but it's harder and harder since he's been around human contact. _"This is why I stay away from humans. Isolation is better for me right now. Especially when the insanity kicks in."_ He just hopes that he doesn't accidentally hurt Chopper in the process. He'll never forgive himself if he did.

It was a chillier morning than usual when Kureha and Chopper had gone out for the day to treat a kid out in one of the neighboring towns when Addrean's hidden security system alarm started going off. His fuchsia eyes turned to face it as he pushed his rolling chair towards the makeshift monitors that he had constructed from the scrap metal and materials he found around the castle.

"Hmph, seems like we'll have visitors soon enough. Looks like a blonde who uses his legs as main weapons, a terminally ill wench, and a boy who has rubber properties. Kukuku, the _Gomu-Gomu no mi_ , how interesting. Experiments are in order for the males. It seems like the girl is no fighter by her lack of defined muscles and it would quite unfitting to just kill a weakling. KUKUKU! Let the experiment begin!"

As the controlled insanity came to life in his eyes and expression, his left eye began to glow and emit a fuchsia steam as a result of said mental instability. A wide grin that would rival that of the "Heavenly Demon"'s psychotic grin appeared on the 16, almost 17, year old teenager as he summoned his newly upgraded dynamos towards him. He was still chuckling to himself every few minutes as he made his way towards the entrance of the castle and somewhat patiently waited for them to get up the tall mountain.

About an hour later, the sight of a single pair of bloody and torn hands reached over the side of the mountain. It was the rubber boy and he was covered in frostbite and bloody wounds while the other two were relatively safe for the most part. Addrean regained what little sanity he had left at the very sight of the trio as his eyes widened in his shock. Kureha and Chopper arrived seconds after the trio did and the three of them carried the newly arrived guests into separate rooms. The old hag took care of the wench of the three while Chopper got to work on the two males. Addrean was busy at work at the chemistry set making medicines and salves from the herbs and chemical compounds that were necessary for their injuries. With his powers, his senses were enhanced and much more magnified than an average person and he also had the power to block out certain things, like physical pain.

Using said senses, he was able to distinguish the chemicals and herbs quite easily. Medicine after medicine was made and handed towards Chopper and the old hag once they were finished and ready to go. With his quick work, they were able to complete treating their ailments. Something that the Grenore teen wished that he was able to do when those bastards killed off his messed-up family and took him into slavery. Those were the darkest times of his life and he'll be _damned_ if he ever has to go through that again. Completely and utterly _damned._

It took a few hours of a nap, before Addrean woke up to the sound of the two morons chasing Chopper like they were …

"OH, HELL NO! Take this you bastards! PLASMA BOMB!"

A large, fluorescent purple, laser beam of subatomic electron particles blasted the rubber boy and the blonde man in their chest sending them flying through a couple of stone walls and had a few hit fall on them in them process.

"OWWWWW! WHO WAS THE SHITTY ASSHOLE THAT DID THAT?! COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"YEAH! That hurt damn it!"

"Tch, morons."

Both males turned to the direction of the soft-spoken but raspy voice and their eyes widened at the sight of Addrean standing there nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets and a hidden look of excitement and bloodlust that was similar to Zoro's.

"Who the hell do you think you are attacking us like that?!"

"A person protecting my friend from bastards like you who want to eat him. That's who."

This caught Luffy's attention as his gaze went to the little reindeer who was failing to hide behind the pretty albino's legs.

"Your friend huh? Okay, we won't eat him."

"Wha-?! LUFFY!"

" _Captain's orders_ , Sanji. We don't go around eating other people's friends if we attacked them in the first place. That's just rude."

"I, um, ugh, alright _Captain._ "

"Shishishishi. So, who are you? You ate a devil fruit too?"

"Tch, as if I would tell you, but since you asked politely," cue the major sarcasm and the obvious rolling of the eyes. "yes, I ate a devil fruit. A Paramecia-type."

"A Paramecia? I would have thought it was a Logia."

"Hn, nope. I have to use my dynamos for what I just did to you both. I can only do close-combat without them. That's how the _Pura-Pura no mi_ works."

"PLASMA?! Oh, shit."

"'Oh, shit' is right."

"What the hell are you two talking about? You lost me at 'dynamos'."

"Electric shocks times 1,000 the original power they had before moron."

"Ohhhh! Then how come the electricity was able to hurt me when I'm rubber."

"Special kind of electricity that is different from the normal kind. Mine's purple, the normal kind is yellow or white."

"Ohhhh! Okay, I got it now."

A subtle sneer appeared on Addrean's face as his temper was getting the best of him and then he let out a 'tch' before mumbling curses under his breath while walking towards the room they were supposed to be in. However, he didn't quite get that far before an iron skillet connected with his head.

"YA DAMN BRAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU BLAST THAT PLASMA OF YOURS!?"

The lavender-haired teenager's eyebrow twitched at the pain in his temple before he rounded his death glare at the hag. His sanity went out the window and the look in his eyes made the old hag falter in her words as she took on a more defensive stance.

"THAT FUCKING HURT YOU OLD HAG! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ANGRY?! I'll-!"

"Add! Stop it! You don't have to do this! Please! You're scaring me!"

Just like that his minute amount of sanity snapped right back into place as he heard and felt the terror in Chopper's voice as well as the grip the pipsqueak had on his leg. Trembling and twitches racked his body as he went stiff as a two by four. Several deep breathes entered and exited his lungs in a sharp yet slow manner as his own fear of hurting the people who took him in without question. Especially Chopper. His fists balled up tightly at his sides as he gently turned away from Chopper and kicked the wall behind him causing it to crack slowly before a fourth of the two-foot-thick stone came crumbling down to the floor.

"Don't hit me again."

"Ya got it brat. Just learn to keep that anger in check if you know what's good for you."

"Tch, who are you, my mother? Kukuku, what a joke."

"Why you-!"

"Sit back you damn punk. Leave him along for now. He needs his space."

Sanji looked at the older woman in disbelief and then sighed as he lit a cigarette. Luffy just watched the scene with what seemed like a blank expression, but Sanji knew well enough to know what that face meant.

"Oh, no. Luffy, don't you dare say it! It's not happening. Not if he's –"

"I'm going to make him _nakama_. He's angry and hurting inside Sanji. He needs _nakama._ "

This made the _ero-cook_ stop and listen to his captain with his full attention. Whenever Luffy got his serious about something, it's best to not argue with the rubber boy any more than you have to because he's just that stubborn. Plus, the damn idiot was right. Sanji saw the anger and pain in the lavender-haired teen's eyes as he realized what he was about to do if Chopper hadn't of stopped him. This made him backpedal and realize that the tough guy persona was only that: an act to hide what was truly inside.

A long exhale escaped his lips as he looked at his captain calmly and nodded.

"Alright, let's go see what kind of impact we'll get on him."

Just as they got closer to the rooms, an interesting conversation was known.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You heard me you ugly-ass wench."

"How dare you!"

"Tch, not my problem that you can't handle an honest opinion. You're ugly and I want nothing to do with you."

"UGHHH!"  
"It seems like the brat has gone and met the orange-head."

Sanji did nothing but just stood there going over what they just heard over and over again. Rage ran through his body as he blew his own top.

"HOW DARE THAT SHITTY ASS PUNK CALLED NAMI- _SWAN_ UGLY!"

"I don't what the problem is. He was being honest. Nothing wrong with that."

"Shut up Luffy before my foot connects with your face!"

"Do that and Ami's putting you in the dog house for a month Sanji."

This got the ero-cook to pale so much that he fell over from the blood draining out the color from his face as he weakly said.

"No … not _that_ … anything but _that_."

"Then get over yourself and see what's going on."

"Aye, aye."

Chopper balked at their interactions with each other before Doctorine picked up the otherwise incapacitated cook and threw him over her shoulder.

"Damn brat is heavy. What's he been eating? Bricks?!"

"Nope, just my mom's cooking. Shishishishi."  
"Amari, my love, I'm coming for youu! Just wait until next we meeeet!"

"Wuh oh! There he goes again."

"Does this happen often?"

"Only when he's in trouble with Ami and she 'punishes' him."

"Heeheeheehee, smart woman."

The next thing they saw was Nami fuming off steam while Addrean was just looking at her with a look of complete boredom and really unamused if the raised eyebrow and sneer was anything to go by. Chopper went straight to Addrean which caused the teenaged boy to pick up the small reindeer devil fruit user and put him on his shoulders causing the smaller male to giggle childishly. A soft chuckle escaped Addrean's mouth as he tuned out everything else and was off in his own world for the duration of it all.

Next thing he knew they were all rushing off to fight some dumbass named Wapol while he stayed out of the fight. With a yawn, he packed his stuff and inventions leaving the monitors on the desk because of the security system attached to it. It was about time he left anyways. The only he'll regret doing in any way is leaving Chopper behind.

It was about an hour later before Chopper came running towards him with a wide goofy grin on his adorable face.

"Add! Add! Luffy wants us to go with him and travel the world as a part of his pirate crew! Isn't that great?!"

Addrean couldn't help the widening of his eyes and the shock that ran through him as Chopper somehow got a hold of his hand and pulled him towards their ship which seemed to have a sheep's head at the front of it. The looks from the green-haired swordsman, a curly-haired, long nose sniper, and an older dark-skinned woman ranged from suspicion, curiosity, and intrigue. This caused a barely noticeable blush to dust his albino-pale cheeks as the both of them boarded the ship. Chopper was a ball of energy while Addrean was as stiff as a board while his fuchsia eyes were going from person to person fairly quickly in his anxiety and suspicion.

"This is Add everyone! He's a scientist and mechanic! He even built the security system for the castle and gondola!"

"How old are ya young one?"

Addrean turned towards the warm and motherly voice and found himself staring into cinnamon colored eyes which while warm seemed to also be piercing his soul as if searching for something. He nervously gulped as the older woman reminded him of his own deceased mother.

"16-years-old miss."

"An' ya already be a scientist an' mechanic? Mm, ya be a smart cookie. Jihihihi. I'm Juji D. Amari young one. Call me Amari or Ami if ya like."

Even though he struggled to keep a grin off his face, he epically failed at it as he relaxed at the woman's friendly and peaceful presence.

"Grenore E. Addrean. Call me Add."

"Grenore?"

The fuchsia eyes looked with those of the green-haired swordsman and nodded in response to his question.

"Yea, I'm the last one left as far as I know."

This caused everyone's eyes to widen in their astonishment and Amari's eyes looked like they were _just_ beginning to tear up. Sanji, the blonde man, was already starting to hug and comfort the woman.

"Well, you're now _nakama_ so you won't be alone anymore."

Addrean turned to face Luffy as he said that and blinked owlishly as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't do well with people Strawhat. If I go insane and kick your ass, then it's your fault."

"Shishishishi, I'll just get Chopper to calm you down. So, I'm good."

"Tch, you're one crafty bastard … captain."

" _Sugoi_! Ami! We got a mechanic now!"

"Jihihihi, it would seem so Luffy. Wat can ya do as far as ya skills go?"

Addrean smirked and looked at the older woman with pride and confidence that could only be seen in a master or a well sought out expert in their field.

"Like I told the old hag: Mechanics- I can build and make stuff once I have the metals and forge to do it, biomechanics which include making metal, robotic prosthetics, chemistry which helps me make medicines that aren't available at sea, thermonuclear astrophysics: outer space theoretical science stuff, and electrical engineering. So, I would be able to provide this ship with running water, amplified _Den-Den mushi_ reception over long distances, a better weapons and engine systems."

No one in their entire lives could imagine that a simple 16, almost 17, year old teenaged boy could do all of that and is still not hunted down by the marines for his immense skill set. Vivi looked at the young Grenore, who was also ignoring the princess just as he had done with Nami, and couldn't help but wonder.

"So, are you able to make swords?"

Addrean looked at the curious yet stoic swordsman and smirked full of arrogance and confidence.

"Child's play. Let me see them."

He held out his deceivably smooth pale hand that was actually covered in callouses from his work. Zoro was a little hesitant in giving a complete stranger his swords, but he handed them to the younger teen due to his curiosity _only_. Everyone gawked at how easily Zoro just handed the swords over to the strange albino boy. He has never done that before _ever._

Addrean ignored them all as one by one he unsheathed the swords with great care and scrutiny as he examined the hilts, _tsuba_ , and then the blades themselves. _Yubashiri_ was first and he frowned at the nicks and worn out features on the well taken of blade.

"This one either needs to be reinforced with a stronger metal or the blade itself needs to be upgraded all together. A few more fights with it and it'll give out and won't be any good anymore."

His fuchsia eyes met those of the surprised and impressed eyes of the swordsman and watched as he nodded in agreement before the Grenore sheathed it and handed the blade back to Zoro. The next sword, the infamous _Wado Ichimonji_ , was then inspected with equal scrutiny.

"This sword is in great condition despite it being hundreds of years old. Resilient, reliable, and very well-made. A few nicks and battle scars, but nothing that can't be fixed and reinforced with a few well picked materials."

"Wait, what? _Wado_ is that old?!"

"Tch, yep. This blade must have been made directly in the Wano Kingdom if it's this well made."

"Wano?! Damn, I didn't know that."

"Hmph, you do now. Kukuku."

Once Addrean was about to unsheathe the last sword, he hesitated. The aura coming off sword was equivalent of that of a demon's. He didn't want that blade messing with his already unstable mental state no matter how strong-willed he was.

"Unsheathe that sword for me. I don't want it to try to mess with my head since I'm not it's master."

Zoro looked at the hesitant body language displayed on the teen and nodded as he took _Sandai Kitetsu_ and unsheathed the blade. Addrean had to take a deep breath as he looked at the bloodthirsty blade and narrowed his eyes at the old yet pristine condition of the sword.

"This is one of the most well taken care of swords I have ever seen. It's old, almost as old as _Wado_ , it's the third highest grade of durability, and there's very little that I can see that needs to be down with it."

"Third highest grade of durability? What do you mean by that?"

"Mihawk's sword, _Yoru_ , is the most durable and strongest sword that was ever made. _Sandai Kitetsu_ is two notches below 'Hawkeye's in that regard. In order for me to make your swords on the same, or much higher, tier of power _Yoru_ is on, I will need metal that comes from outer space because of how powerful it is. Or you need to learn how to use _Busoshoku Haki_ to harden and strength your blades."

Zoro had to blink owlishly quite a few times as the serious words and expression on the nearly 17-year-olds face registered in his mind. He nodded and then wondered just what the hell Armament Haki was.

Addrean spent the rest of the time inspecting the ship and made subtle comments on the amount of damage the ship has taken as well as the slight, but concerning, damage was made to the keel of the _Going Merry_ to both Luffy and Amari since they were the Co-captains of the crew. To say that they weren't happy was an understatement. Their next stop, after getting Vivi to Alabasta, was to immediately get a shipwright.

"Water 7 has the best shipwrights in the world. We'll find who we need to fix this ship there. I'll do what I can in meantime. I just need the materials and forge to get it done."

With that being said, they're next destination was Alabasta. And if Addrean knew that he'll be meeting the woman of his dreams there, he would have laughed in their faces. Alas, the ending result was bit more … dangerous.


End file.
